Lovers and Friends
by Dayraider
Summary: Looking on his past, Soren now has a future with a new lover


Soren sighed as he nuzzled into the bedsheets; his naked body enjoying their softness and his nose relishing in their fresh, clean scent as his mind drifted in and out of consciousness. He was clean, dry and warm…straight from a few days ride from the mountains where he and his friends had spent a few weeks on a camping trip.

In years past, in the times of wars, such a use of time would have been frivolous. Now that there was peace and Queen Elincia sat upon the throne, everyone could rest and enjoy life.

His eyes shifted behind closed lids as he felt himself drift into a state of partial sleep. Before him was an image of an old man…a sage…THE sage that had taught him the ways of magic. He had been a friendly soul to him, but everything had changed when the old mad had died. That's when Soren himself almost died; forced to live on the streets and fend for himself. Being a branded marked his life to where most looked down upon him lower than the dogs that roamed the street. It was then that he starting the building of a wall that only a few would get through…through to the real Soren.

Mumbling something incoherent, Soren rolled onto his side. He once hated his life…he once hated everybody…until HE showed up and saved Soren in more ways than one. A smile crossed his lips in his half-asleep state. Blue hair, blue eyes, and an almost reckless attitude…his name was Ike, and he was Soren's first true friend.

He had grown from a wiry kid to a teenager in the company of Ike and his father. This was the time of war. Moving his body more into the fetal position, Soren fought off the images of death and destruction. He could barely stand seeing the faces of those whose deaths he was responsible for. He felt a tug of emotion, almost like a call of desperation, and that face appeared again. That face framed by beautiful blue hair and a goofy smile. The slight pang of guilt was washed over by the warmth of affection that came over him.

He sighed in his deepening slumber. Not only had Ike been his first friend, but he had been the first person he had ever loved. The love had grown so much that there was nothing that he wouldn't have done for the young man.

Rough hands…hands used to fighting with a sword…how could they be so tender? Soren could feel them as they lightly caressed his face. Those deep blue eyes that showed so much love. So much love for him. The nights he had spent with Ike…the passion he had shared…the feelings so intense. He had given himself to the young man countless times, each time better than the time before. But even though Ike has been his best friend, there was something…something that was lacking. In the end, the two decided that their friendship was much too important to ruin over satisfying primal sexual urges, so they backed off and since had remained as close of friends as two people could be.

There were times though when he missed being held by Ike…being filled by him…being taken to the edge of bliss by him. He rolled onto his back, barely conscious of the silky sheets around his frame and now excited member.

That goofy grin of Ike…so funny…melded into something more serious. A more serious face with eyes just as beautiful blue was before him.

Beautiful blond hair, long and silky….he had always loved that hair. The face before him was that of Link. A rush of excitement shot through Soren, almost waking him up. Link had rushed in and swept him off of his feet. He didn't think that a person could fall so hard in love. But was it love?

Soren's hands gripped the sheets, just as they had gripped the stunning Hylian's shoulders. Those nights when he had visited Soren…the passion that they had shared…was almost beyond words. Link was a wonderful friend as well. The love that Soren felt for him almost equaled what he felt for Ike.

He could have sworn he heard a quiet laugh was it Link's? Ah…Link. Thoughts and memories again invaded Soren. Being held tightly by Ike…tasting Link like none other had…feeling Ike entering him…Link's body pressing him against the bed…his fingers digging into Ike's shoulders.

He felt a light breeze over the top of his body, freeing his body as if it was floating. He was naked and feeling a cool air over him, however, it was pleasant.

The feelings returned as did the memories. He heard himself moan. Ike had been an amazing lover but again…they ended their relationship to maintain their friendship; gods how he missed that man. Link however could give him sensations that Ike couldn't. They weren't that different, just more intense. He loved the feel of Link's tongue down there…loved the feel of his deft fingers as they caressed him and teased him. Wait…Link never teased.

But the feelings kept growing; the feeling of heat…of wetness…kept increasing. It was Link that was the better at this. He would drive Soren to the edge and slow to a stop, making him beg for more. Link…no, not Link. Link didn't tease and Ike certainly didn't. If not Link and certainly not Ike…then who?

Another moan escaped Soren's lips. The memories were shallow, not deep. A love unlike what he had for either Ike or Link invaded him. It was different…stronger…more powerful. It was a love that understood him unlike any other. It was a love that HE had to break through to get. Always the pursued…here, he had been the pursuer.

Suddenly there was an explosion of sensations…of pleasure…of ecstasy. Heat washed over him; the cool sting of sweat beading on his skin. His breath sucking in…his eyes popped open.

Darkness all around him, Soren felt just his lower legs covered by the sheet. Hadn't he covered himself completely? A stark coolness suddenly hit his most private of areas in stark contrast to the warmth that was just there. Looking down, his gaze was returned. Another set of blood red eyes were staring at him. Behind those eyes he saw pure, true, understanding love.

A smile broke out upon the face. It was the smile of pure rarity. Hardly ever seen, most would swear it never existed, but for Soren it, along with an endless love, was never ending. A beautiful mouth parted and a tongue ran across thin, perfect lips.

Realization struck Soren. Breathing heavily, covered in sweat, still clutching the sheets, and slightly trembling…he had just been pleasured into a powerful orgasm. A lucid and blissful afterglow was now descending.

Shimmering black spiky hair framed the face. Such a pure blackness…such a beautiful face. Suddenly a whoosh…a slight breeze… and behind the perfect face, two wings were now extended, also of shimmering black.

"You fell asleep," a voice softly said, playfulness dancing on its edges. The grin turned sly, as the eyes gained a playful sparkle. "What were you dreaming of?"

Soren blinked a few times; the memories of his semi-conscious dreams quickly fading. Ike had been his first and Link had been his most intense, but now, this lover was more than anything the others ever were. In fact, calling him simply a lover was an insult. This person was so much more. He was like an extension of his very soul.

Slowly opening his mouth, Soren paused. He still loved Ike and Link with all his heart, but they were more like brothers. They could never approach the depth of love he had for this winged youth…a youth that was now crawling over him and looking down at him.

"Well?" he softly asked, his deep red eyes looking down into Soren's.

A smile appeared on Soren's face. "I was…thinking of the past," he started. "But now…I'm looking at the future."

The End


End file.
